Pokemon Aqua
by EpicDBZ58
Summary: Join Aqua as he travels across the region of Elvar and meet brand new Pokemon!
1. Welcome To Elvar

**POKEMON AQUA**

Episode 1: Welcome to Elvar

**Welcome to the world of Pokémon! You all know Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Yezzen (if you've read the fanfic Pokemon Tint and Shade), but our story focuses on the far region of Elvar.**

**Elvar is home to Pokemon never seen before! It also holds the unknown secret of the Warriors. Join our hero, Aqua, as he travels across the vast region of Elvar on a grand and exciting adventure!**

Our blue-haired hero awoke to the sound of a Dodrio calling right outside his window. Ruffling his hair out of bead-head mode, he threw his pillow at his window.

"Shut up, will you?" he said to the Dodrio. Aqua stared up at the poster hanging above his bed.

On the poster were the three starter Pokemon from the Elvar Region.

Leper, the Grass Type. It was a spider-like Pokemon that stood upright. It had the design of a green tuxedo on his chest.

Drator, the Fire Type. A chubby dragon with small dragon heads for hands.

And Corel, the Water/Ice Type. Resembling a ball of ice with red, fingerless arms and four crab legs, Corel was definitely not Aqua's kind of Pokemon.

Aqua stood up on his bed. "I am Aqua Saitou!" he said to himself, putting on his hat. "The greatest Pokemon Master the world has ever known!"

"Aqua Daisuke Saitou! You're alarm went off half an hour ago so get your butt down here this instant!"

"Coming, mom!" answered Aqua.

Aqua is a ten-year-old boy whose biggest dream is to become the world's greatest Pokemon Master. His mother says he gets it from watching too much of Ash Ketchum on TV.

"All I want is to be better than Ash," Aqua always said.

Even though today was his birthday and the day he went on his Pokemon journey, his mother still didn't approve of his sleeping in.

"Why are you always pretending you didn't hear the alarm go here off?" asked Aqua's mom as he got down the stairs.

"I don't know. Why are you always yelling at me about it?" smirked Aqua.

"Now that's no way to talk to your mother," she said. "Here, do the dishes for me." She wiped her hands and left the sink.

"Gee, mom, but it's my birthday," complained Aqua. "Can I at least use the dishwasher this time?"

"Now, Aqua," his mom answered. "The human race is getting lazier every day, so you are going to do them all by hand. Go against the grain I always say!"

"You never say that."

After Aqua finished the dishes, he and his mom sat down for dinner. Today's menu was Cream of Wheat and orange slices.

"I almost forgot to give you this," said Aqua's mom, putting a box on the table.

"Is this my birthday present!?" asked Aqua. Aqua hastily opened the box and took out what was inside.

"That Pokeball once belonged to your father," said his mom. "I was hoping you would use it for your first Pokemon."

Aqua stood up. "I forgot! I have to get my first Pokemon!" Aqua grabbed his backpack and ran. "Good-bye, Mom!"

"But what about your Cream of Wheat!"

Aqua kept running until he got to the city limits sign.

"Well," Aqua said. "Good-bye Delos Town." And Aqua headed out towards Skylos Town.

Aqua arrived in Skylos Town and headed straight towards Professor Maple's Lab.

"Why, hello Aqua," said Professor Maple as Aqua burst through the door. "Come to get your first Pokemon, I presume?"

"Yep! And I've chosen the Fire Type, Drator!"

There was a long silence.

"Is there a problem?" Aqua asked.

"Well," Professor Maple said. "Drator has kind of been… taken?"

"Oh," Aqua said, disappointed. "Well, then I choose Leper!"

"Yeah, that on, too."

"You mean the only one left is…"

"KOORR!" it said as the white Pokemon came over, hugging Aqua's leg.

"Corel," answered Professor Maple.

"Please, Professor," asked Aqua. "Aren't there any other Pokemon?"

"Aqua!" Professor Maple shouted. "I never thought that you of all people would be rude to a Pokemon. Corel seems to love you!"

"Well, it's just that when I was thinking about what starter I wanted, I knew I didn't want Corel."

"I'm afraid that if you want to be a Pokemon Trainer," said the professor. "You'll have to take Corel."

Aqua knelt down next to Corel. After a short eternity, Aqua picked Corel up in his arms.

"I'll take him!" Aqua said.

"Wonderful," exclaimed Professor Maple.

"I just hope we can be friends."

"Oh, and one more thing," said Professor Maple. The professor walked to the back of the room. He came back with a Pokedex and five Pokeballs.

"That's a Pokedex!" Aqua said, putting Corel down and grabbing the Pokedex. Aqua clicked a button on it.

"I AM WALTER," it said in a computerized voice. "I SERVE AS A TRAINER ID AND ENCYCLOPEDIA ON POKEMON FOR AQUA SAITOU. IF LOST, STOLEN, OR BROKEN I CANNOT BE REPLACED."

"I now believe you are ready to start your journey," said Professor Maple.

"Yes," answered Aqua. "Yes I am."

"Well then, good luck!"

The first thing Aqua did when he left the lab was look Corel up in the Pokedex.

"COREL, THE ICE CRAB POKEMON. IT IS SAID TO HAVE BEEN BORN IN A CHEMICAL REACTION WITH ICE. CLICK FOR MORE."

Aqua clicked.

"THIS KOREL IS LEVEL FIVE. ITS MOVES ARE TACKLE, WATER GUN, AND POWDER SNOW. ITS ABILITY IS TORRENT."

"Umm, Corel, use Powder Snow," said Aqua.

Corel shot out a Powder Snow attack and froze Aqua's legs. Aqua fell over.

"Okay, very funny," said Aqua sarcastically. Corel giggled. "Get into your Pokeball now."

"KOORR!" said Corel, freezing Aqua's Pokeball. Aqua tried to click the button, but it was frozen shut.

"Fine, then!" said Aqua, failing at an "I don't care" look.

Aqua struggled to drag himself to a large rock, which he banged his legs on until the ice broke off. He did the same thing with the Pokeball.

"Now to—"started Aqua. Aqua looked behind him to see Corel sound asleep.

Aqua looked up at the sky. "I guess it is getting kind of late," he said.

Aqua put a blanket over Corel and set up a campfire.

"According to this map of Elvar," Aqua said to himself, staring at the World Map App on the Pokedex. "The next town is Arlos City. "There's also a Gym there."

Laying down, Aqua dreamed about an eating contest.

Aqua and Corel started back on Route 2 early in the morning.

Aqua stopped at a tree full of sleeping Starly. He quietly climbed up the tree in an attempt to touch one.

Aqua quickly jabbed one in the wing and jumped behind another tree.

The Starly woke up and began to peck Corel. The others started to join in.

"Hey! Leave it alone!" shouted Aqua, shooing the Starly away. Aqua picked Corel up and ran.

"Sorry, Corel," said Aqua when they stopped running. "They must've thought you did it."

Looking behind him, Aqua saw a lone Starly staring up at him.

"What?" Aqua asked.

The Starly jumped up, pecked Aqua on the head, and flew away.

"Meanie," Aqua retorted, rubbing his forehead.

Aqua continued down the trail until he saw some kind of store on the road. It had a sign that plainly read: BIKE

"Does it sell bikes, or is the guy who owns it named 'Bike'?" Aqua wondered.

Aqua was greeted with a surprise when he walked in.

"Congratulations!" said a chunky man. "You're our 1,000th customer!"

"Really?" asked Aqua, astounded. "Did I win something?"

_1,000__th__ customer today, or 1,000__th__ customer period? _Thought Aqua.

"You sure did!" said the man. "You won a free bike!" The man's nametag read: CARL BIKE, MANAGER

Aqua walked over to the assortment of bikes and chose one that he liked.

"Umm," said Carl. "I mean, that bike is fine, but if you would like to look at the boys bikes, that would be okay, too."

"Oh, silly me," said Aqua. This time, he picked out a red bike from the boys section.

"Good-bye and thank you!" said Aqua as he pedaled away.

Aqua and Corel stopped at a creek for a rest.

Suddenly, a Pokemon came out of the water and attacked Corel.

Aqua pulled out his Pokedex.

"TAPOLT, THE AMPHIBIOUS POKEMON. TAPOLT GROW LEGS RAPIDLY WHEN THEY HATCH, LETTING THEM LIVE ON LAND AND WATER."

Tapolt, to Aqua, looked like a Tympole with lightning designs and two lightning bolts coming from its head.

"Corel, use Water Gun!" said Aqua.

Corel shot a Water Gun at Tapolt. It didn't affect it at all.

"WATER TYPE ATTACKS ARE NOT VERY AFFECTIVE AGAINST BOTH WATER TYPES AND ELECTRIC TYPES," said Walter.

"Yeah, I know that," retorted Aqua.

Tapolt used a Spark Attack on Corel and left electricity around Corel.

"No, Corel's Paralyzed!" said Aqua. "Corel, use Powder Snow!"

Corel struggled to blast its snowy attack but managed to pull it off. Tapolt froze over.

"Alright, go, Pokeball!" Aqua sent a Pokeball at Tapolt and it was absorbed inside the ball.

_Waddle waddle waddle._

A bead of sweat ran down Aqua's temple.

_Waddle click._

"Yes!" Aqua said, picking up the Pokeball. "I just caught a Tapolt!"

Aqua returned Corel to its Pokeball. "I'll get you both to the Pokemon Center as soon as I can.

Within ten minutes, Aqua saw a change of scenery in front of him.

"There it is," Aqua said out loud to himself. "We have finally arrived in Arlos City!"

He ran down the road.

To Be Continued…


	2. Epic Battle In Arlos City

**POKEMON**** AQUA**

Episode 2: Epic Battle in Arlos City

Upon arriving in Arlos City, Aqua's bike nearly collided with another boy on his bike.

"Hey! Watch it!" shouted Aqua.

"Watch yourself!" the boy shouted back.

All that Aqua was able to make of the boy was glasses and a backwards baseball cap.

**Aqua is a ten-year-old boy who just recently started his Pokemon journey. His starter Pokemon was a Corel, the last Pokemon he wanted. On his way to Arlos City, Aqua had a run in with a flock of Starly, won a free bike, and caught a Tapolt!**

Aqua made his way towards the Pokemon Center. He quickly realized that the Center he was at was the color blue.

_Aren't basically all Pokemon Centers the color red?_ Aqua asked himself.

Shaking that thought away, Aqua went inside. Aqua was almost inside when he realized he probably wasn't allowed inside with his bike. Gently putting his bike by the door, Aqua continued inside.

"Hello, welcome to our Pokemon Center," said Nurse Joy. "Did you need us to heal your Pokemon?"

"Yes, Nurse Joy," Aqua answered. "I was wondering, why is your Pokemon Center blue?"

"There are four Pokemon Centers in this city," explained Nurse Joy. "They're all different colors. We compete with one another."

"But isn't it just about healing the Pokemon?"

"We compete for money purposes."

_Money purposes? _Aqua thought. _They heal Pokemon for free._

Aqua walked out and looked around him for restaurants. He realized that this bike was missing.

"NOOOOOO!" he yelled. "In this city I'll never find my bike!"

Aqua grumpily walked back inside the Pokemon Center to retrieve his Pokeballs.

"Oh, by the way," said Nurse Joy. "I wanted to let you know that there's a Gym in town if want to stop by there."

"Yeah, I know, and I've got to get there quick now that my bike's gone!" Aqua grabbed his Pokeballs and, looking at his Pokedex MapApp™, he headed towards the Gym.

He stopped to look at a tower that was being built. The people working on it told him that they were modeling it after the Prism Tower in the Kalos Region.

It started to get late and Aqua still hadn't found the Gym. He booked a hotel room and slept soundly through the night, dreaming about the Gym battle.

The next day, on his way to the Arlos City Gym, Aqua had to ask for directions twice.

When Aqua finally arrived at the Gym he was astounded. The Gym was massive. He opened the door of the Gym while staring up at the ceiling he thought must've been at least fifty feet away.

Aqua was greeted by a man near the door. He couldn't quite make out his features, though, considering how dark it was inside.

"Welcome, your name, please," said the man.

"I'm Aqua, a newly recruited trainer, and I'm here for a Gym battle!" Aqua answered hastily.

"I am Mahogany Daisuke Harada, at your service," Aqua now realized that the man was really a boy.

"My middle name is Daisuke, too," said Aqua.

"Interesting, but I am sorry to tell you that my Father is not here. He is off on a trip in Sinnoh, but he should be back soon."

Disappointed, Aqua sulked out of Gym.

Aqua saw a Pokemon running in the street. It resembled a Litleo in a way. Realizing the danger the Pokemon was in, Aqua jumped into the street and picked the Pokemon up.

Landing in the grass, Aqua noticed something about the Pokemon.

"Your paw is hurt real badly," said Aqua.

Aqua rushed the Pokemon to the Pokemon Center. Aqua made a note of looking at the color of it when he would leave.

Aqua fidgeted on the couch, awaiting the Pokémon's return. While he was there, he decided to look the Pokemon up in the Pokedex.

"CUBBY, THE LITTLE FELINE POKEMON. CUBBY USES ITS FLAME LIKE MANE TO INTIMIDATE ITS OPPONENTS."

The door to the Emergency Room opened and Cubby came bounding onto Aqua's lap.

"Cubby is all better now," said Nurse Joy.

"Thanks, but I thought you worked at the red Center?" inquired Aqua.

"Good heavens, no," she answered. "That Nurse Joy is my third cousin."

Aqua still didn't understand.

Cubby yipped at Aqua.

"Do you have a trainer?" Aqua asked. Cubby shook its head. Cubby then pressed a button on one of Aqua's Pokeballs and was captured!"

"Wow, looks like I just caught a Cubby!"

Aqua left the Pokemon Center with joy. Upon leaving, he found out that he was just at the green Center.

Aqua noticed a boy sitting on the curb all alone. Aqua went over to him.

"Hey, are you okay," Aqua asked him.

"Mind your own business!" said the boy, hitting Aqua's chest.

Aqua realized that this was the same boy that almost ran over him with his bike. Aqua could now make out brown hair and freckles.

"Hey! I want to get back at you for trying to kill me with your bike yesterday!" said Aqua.

"And how are you going to do that?" the boy asked.

"With a Pokemon battle! Go! Corel!"

"Go, Drator!" out came the Pokemon that Aqua so dearly wanted.

"DRATOR, THE FIRE DEMON POKEMON," said Walter. "BY BREATHING IN FLAMES IT CAN BOOST ITS ENERGY. ITS DOMINANT DRAGON-PINCHER CAN TRANSFIGURE INTO A HAND."

"Wait, you mean you're the one that got the Drator from Professor Maple?"

"What?" the boy asked. "No, this Drator was abandoned and I saved its life."

"Oh," Aqua was glad and disappointed for some reason. "Well, before we battle I think we should get acquainted. I'm Aqua."

"Name's Augie, now send out your Pokemon!"

"GO! Corel!" announced Aqua.

"Drator, let's start this off with Ember!"

From Drator's mouth came a flurry of fiery kindles. They landed on and sizzled Corel's icy skin.

"Corel, you can take it!" Aqua shouted words of encouragement. "Remember, you're a Water Type and he's a Fire Type so let's use Water Gun!"

"KOOR," a blast of water emitted from Corel's mouth. Drator dodged the attack.

"Child's play!" shouted Augie. "Now Drator, use Dig and stay under!"

Drator burrowed into the ground leaving a hole the size of a boulder.

"Corel, let's try something new! Use Water Gun into the hole and make it slick."

Corel did as it was told and soaked the hole.

"Now," continued Aqua. "Use Powder Snow to freeze the edges!"

"KOOORRR," and Phase Two of the attack made a lasting effect.

"Drator loses," proclaimed Aqua.

"And why is that?" Augie inquired.

"Drator can't get out so you'll have no choice but to call it back!"

"Oh really?" Augie said sneakily. "Drator, use Heat Wave!"

A red aura burst out of the hole and melted the ice. It then became incredibly hot.

"What the heck is Heat Wave?" Aqua asked Walter, pressing a button on the Pokedex as to look up the move.

"HEAT WAVE, A NEWLY DISCOVERED MOVE. HEAT WAVE WORKS LIKE SUNNY DAY, BUT THE EFFECT IS MUCH HOTTER AND WEAKENS ICE TYPES."

"Now, Drator, use—"Augie looked around, but Corel was nowhere to be found.

Drator looked down the hole it had made in the ground.

"Corel, use Water Gun—maximum power!" shouted Aqua.

A blast of water shot up out of the hole hitting Drator directly. Drator fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Yeah, alright!" said Aqua.

"COREL, KORR!" Said Corel excitedly.

"It's not over 'til it's over, go, Porygon!" said Augie.

"Whoa," said Aqua. "I've heard legends of the Virtual Space Pokemon, Porygon, but I never thought it was real. How did you ever manage to get your hands on one?"

"If you must know, my Dad one it for me at a Game Corner in Kanto."

Porygon began to charge at Corel. Corel got out of the way in time.

"Porygon, would you quit it, I haven't told you to do anything yet!" Augie scolded Porygon.

"Corel use—"Aqua was cut off as he realized that a white ball was forming in Corel's hands. "What is that?"

"That's Corel's Ice Ball Attack," explained Augie. "With each consecutive (every time you use it in a row) time you use it, Ice Ball gets stronger."

"Alright, Corel, use Ice Ball!"

"KOOORELL!" shouted Corel as it let loose the ball of ice. Porygon was hit straight on. Porygon was knocked unconscious.

"Boo, yah!" shouted Aqua. "Another one-hit-KO for me and Corel!"

"You haven't seen my last Pokemon yet!" said Augie. "GO! Sillinder!"

Out of the Pokeball came a glass cup with a straw and fruit on the edge, except for the fact that it had…eyes?

"SILLINDER, THE BEVERAGE POKEMON. SILLINDER MOVES BY ROLLING ON ITS SIDE AND CONSTANTLY SPILLS THE DRINK INSIDE. THE DRINK CAN BE WATER, TEA, OR A VERIETY OF JUICES."

"Sillinder, use Rollout!"

Sillinder came charging at Corel.

"Corel, dodge it, dodge it!" commanded Aqua. Corel did not get out of the way in time.

"Corel, return," said Aqua.

"Show me your next Pokemon," said Augie.

"Go, Cubby!" out came Aqua's cubbish Pokemon.

"CUB, CUB!" it said.

"Sillinder, continue using Rollout!"

"Cubby, jump over it and use your tail to slap it!" said Aqua. Cubby gave him a discerning look. "Just trust me."

Cubby charged and jumped like it was told to and slapped Sillinder with its tail.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Augie.

"You'll see," was Aqua's reply.

Sillinder continued on, unable to stop its attack, and ran right into a boulder!

"Aright!" said Aqua.

As the dust cleared. Aqua saw a new Pokemon standing where Sillinder once stood. It was a much bigger cup, with cracks and ice, complete with straw arms and legs.

"STRAWICLE, THE CHIPPED CUP POKEMON, AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF SILLINDER. SILLINDER EVOLVED WHEN IT SUFFERED MAJOR CRACKS ON ITS SURFACE. STRAWICLE IS AN ALTERNATIVE EVOLUTION OF SILLINDER."

"An alternative?" Aqua asked Walter. Aqua clicked the button to see the other evolution.

"SILLELDER, THE EMPTY CUP POKEMON. SILLINDER EVOLVES INTO SILLELDER BY LEVELING UP RATHER THAN SUSTAINING DAMAGE."

"Strawicle, use Take Down!" Strawicle took charge on Cubby and dealt massive damage.

"Don't worry, Cubby, you can do this!" Aqua shouted. "Use Bite!"

Cubby ran towards Strawicle and bit its rim.

"Strawicle, shake it off!" said Augie.

"Oh, no you don't!" said Aqua. "Cubby, now, toss it!"

Cubby, using all of its strength, threw Strawicle clear across the field, fainting it.

"No, Strawicle," said Augie, bringing Strawicle back into the Pokeball.

Aqua came over to Augie holding out his hand.

"You put up a good fight, uhh, Augie, was it?" asked Aqua.

"Stop trying to make me feel better!" he said. "From now on, you have a rival and an enemy!" And Augie stormed off.

"Well, fine then!" said Aqua.

And they went their separate ways.

To Be Continued…


	3. Battling Mahogany

**POKEMON AQUA**

Episode 3: Battling Mahoganey

Aqua woke up in the comfy bed of his hotel room. He stretched and clumsily grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

He went about getting dressed and eating breakfast all while watching a Pokemon Contest on TV.

"THIS JUST IN!" came a news report while Aqua was brushing his teeth. "THE GYM LEADER, YUKURU, HAS RETURNED FROM SINNOH!"

"What?!" said Aqua, bounding out the door.

Aqua remembered the last words Augie had said to him. _From now on you have a rival and an enemy!_

_What are the chances I'll ever see him again? _Aqua asked himself.

Aqua reached the Gym after running for a rather long time. He almost crashed into Mahoganey as he ran into the building.

"Is your dad here yet?" asked Aqua.

"Yeah but his Pokemon were badly injured and he can't battle," answered Mahoganey. "He had a run in with some weirdoes named Team Blob or Team Blecch, I don't know."

Aqua disappointedly began to walk out of the Gym. Then he had an idea.

"Mahoganey," he said. "Will you battle me instead?"

"Yes but I can't just, you know, hand out a Gym Badge if you win."

Aqua turned around. "I know that, and I'll battle your father later, but for right now, it's just you and me."

"Alright then, go! Torgon!" Mahoganey threw a Pokeball and out came a dragon=like Pokemon with dragon heads for hands.

"Well, it's not Drator," said Aqua.

"TORGON, THE DRAGON FIST POKEMON AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF DRATOR. NO EXTRA INFO."

"Well, then my choice will be Corel!" said Aqua.

Corel blasted out of the Pokeball and landed on Torgon's head. Torgon attempted to hit Corel and missed as the little Pokemon bounced off.

"OK, Corel, quit playing games," said Aqua, giggling.

"I'll think that I'll start us out," said Mahoganey. "Torgon, start us out with Slash Attack!"

Torgon's claws extended and raked them against Corel's chest. Corel was knocked backwards.

"Corel get up!" said Aqua. Corel pushed itself upwards. "Corel, use Ice Ball!"

Corel began to grow out a ball of ice and shot it at Torgon. Torgon fell to the ground and Corel began to glow.

"Could it be?" asked Aqua.

Corel's form began to grow and the figure came into focus. The one ball of ice is now a bigger ball of ice with a smaller one that seemed to be crushed on to the top. That one held the face. The legs and arms had grown fingers and toes.

Aqua looked up the new form in the Pokedex.

"SHELDEEZE, THE ICE SHELL POKEMON, AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF COREL. CLICK FOR MORE DATA. SHELDEEZE FORGOT HOW TO USE TACKLE AND LEARNED TAKE DOWN."

"Take Down, huh? Okay, Cor—I mean Sheldeeze, let's use Take Down!"

Sheldeeze charged at Torgon at knocked it back. Sheldeeze winced and Aqua recognized it as recoil damage.

"Torgon, lash out with Ember!" Torgon shot burning coals at Sheldeeze. Its body began to smoke.

"Sheldeeze, use Icy Wind!" said Aqua as a cold blast was shot at Torgon. Torgon fainted.

"Ahh, man, how could you beat Torgon?"

"Wait a second…" said Aqua. "Where did you get that Torgon?"

"Oh, I got it as a Drator at Professor Maple's Lab."

"You got it where…?" asked Aqua.

"I got it—"  
"YOU TOOK THE DRATOR THAT I SO DEARLY WANTED!?"

"I-I might've," replied Mahoganey.

"Send out your next Pokemon!" said Aqua. "So I can beat every last one of them!"

"All right then GO! Growlithe!"

The red dog Pokemon was sent out the Pokeball.

"Growlithe, use Fireball!" A ball of flames was shot at Sheldeeze and hit it directly in its core. Sheldeeze fainted. Aqua had not noticed till now that there was a core on Sheldeeze's chest. It must've been a center of power as well as a weak point.

Aqua returned Sheldeeze to its Pokeball and brought out his next Pokemon. It was Tapolt.

"I see you're going to use an Electric Type like Tapolt against my Fire Type. Looks like there are no type advantages," said Mahoganey.

"Well watch out, because this Electric Type knows Water Type _moves_!"

"Let's see if they can even hit!"

"Tapolt, use Water Gun!" Tapolt jumped into the air and shot down a pummel of water at Growlithe. It hit dirt. Where Growlithe was standing it no longer was. IT had escaped like a silver bullet!

"Now you know what I mean!" said Mahoganey. "I've been training Growlithe in speed so that it will be able to escape Type disadvantage and land Critical Hits on even the speediest of Pokemon! Growlithe, now use ExtremeSpeed!"

"Use your tail!" said Aqua.

Tapolt immediately knew what to do. It use its tail to bounce into the air right as Growlithe was about to hit it.

"Now use Pound!" Tapolt slammed a Pound attack onto Growlithe. It did more damage than it normally would thanks to the fact that Tapolt had done it from the air.

"It isn't over till it's over and Growlithe isn't over!" said Mahoganey. "Growlithe, take it down with Take Down!"

"Tapolt, dodge it!" It was too late. Growlithe had hit Tapolt with Take Down and knocked it out. Due to the earlier Pound Attack, the recoil damage on Growlithe was too much. The match ended in a draw. Both trainers only had one Pokemon left.

They sent them out at the same time. On Aqua's side was Cubby, and on Mahogany's side was… what was it? It looked like some kind of faced worm with a rattle. Aqua looked it up on Walter.

"WORMAKE, THE WORM SNAKE POKEMON. WORMAKE RATTLES ITS TAIL IN DIFFERENT WAYS TO TELL THE HEARD WHERE TO FIND FOOD. IT RARELY USES THE RATTLE TO WARN PREDATORS."

"Wormake, let this be quick," said Mahoganey. "Use String Shot!"

Wormake stood on its tail and shot out a web like substance. Cubby stayed stationary and the String Shot missed. Mahoganey looked dumbfounded.

"Cubby, use Tackle," said Aqua. Cubby ran over to Wormake and gave it a nudge. Wormake gave it a puzzled look.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" shouted Mahoganey. "JUST BECAUSE ONE OF MY ATTACKS MISSED DOESN'T MEAN MY WORMAKE IS WEAK!"

Sorry, man, just making a joke," said Aqua.

"Well, play time's over," said Mahogany. "Wormake, use Infestation!"

A flurry of bug like creatures flew out of Wormake and engulfed Cubby. They disappeared into the Pokemon.

"Infestation works just like Wrap or Poisoning," said Mahogany. "It will do damage every so often and will eventually faint your Pokemon.

Aqua saw what he meant when Cubby winced in pain. Aqua got a notification from his Pokedex. It said that Cubby had learned a new move. It was Fairy Wind.

Aqua wondered how Cubby could learn Fairy Wind. As if to answer his question, the Pokedex informed him that Cubby was a Magic Type and that Magic Types were able to use Fairy Type moves.

"Cubby, use Fairy Wind!" said Aqua. Cubby shot out a pink wave and it seemed to do massive damage to Wormake.

"No, Wormake, get up!" shouted Mahogany. Wormake managed to get up. "Wormake, wrap around Cubby!"

Wormake charged at Cubby and wrapped itself around the lion-like Pokemon.

"Wormake, use Poison Fang!" said Mahoganey. Wormake dug its fangs into Cubby. At that moment, the effects of Infestation kicked in. Cubby was taking damage from two different moves at the same time!

Aqua couldn't watch anymore. "Cubby, return!" And the Pokemon was absorbed by the red light.

Aqua came over to Mahogany and told him that it was a good game. Mahogany then pulled something out of his pack and offered it to Aqua. It was some kind of black stone.

"Here," said Mahogany. "Let your Cubby hold this in battle and you'll get a surprise."

Aqua stored away the stone. Something then caught his eye. Someone shot out of the bushes. The last thing Aqua remembered before he fell asleep was a Hypno waving its pendulum at him.

When he woke up, a girl, much older than him, said, "Morning, sunshine! Jigglypuff!" Then a Jigglypuff jumped up and hit him with a Wake-Up-Slap.

"Oww," he said. He tried to put his hand to his cheek and realized he was tied up. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't need to answer that," she said. "Besides, the real question is 'Who are _we_?'"

Aqua was confused, so he decided to—"Hey, where are my Pokeballs!?"

"What do you think?" she said. "We took them."

Aqua looked at his surroundings. He looked to be in some kind of laboratory. Then he saw that his Pokeballs were in a glass case, while Sheldeeze was in a cage. Mahogany had suffered the same fate as Aqua.

_How will I ever get out of this? _Aqua thought to himself.

To Be Continued…


	4. Winging the Battle

**P****OKEMON AQUA**

Episode 4: Winging the Battle

"We have found two of the children of prophecy, sir."

"Have you gotten the Hikaris yet?"

"No, sorry, sir."

"Then send in Agent 3."

**Previously on Pokemon Aqua…**

**Aqua and Mahogany were kidnapped and tied up. They are stuck in some kind of laboratory with no visible way out. Their Pokemon have been taken away. How will they ever escape this place? Find out on this episode of Pokemon Aqua!**

A man walked into the room. "You didn't expect us, did you? No, you probably thought you could live forever."

Aqua was speechless. _What was this man talking about? Has he lost his mind or something? _"Who are you?" Aqua asked.

"We go by many names, but most call us Team Blip."

"So, you're the idiots who wounded my father's Pokemon in Sinnoh!" said Mahogany.

"Who are you calling idiots!?" said the man. "Anyways," he said, turning to Aqua and slamming his hands on the table. "Where is the Wataru Hikari!?"

"The what?" asked Aqua?

The man was getting annoyed. "You know exactly what I'm talking about so don't play dumb!"

"Who do you think you are!?" asked Aqua.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," said the man. "Excadrill."

An Excadrill came over and put its bladed claws near Aqua's neck.

"NO!" Mahogany protested. "Leave him alone!"

The door burst opened and there stood a familiar man standing in the doorway.

"Pikachu, Thunder!" he said. A Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and gave out an electric shock.

The woman ran out of the room while the man stayed put. Aqua then noticed a girl behind the rescuer. A rather pretty girl. She seemed to be the same age as Aqua and Mahogany.

"So, Col," said the rescuer. "Still trying to steal the Hikaris, are you?"

"No, I am trying to get back what is rightfully mine," Col answered, sarcastically. He slammed his fists on the table. "Of course I'm trying to steal the Hikaris!"

"He's mad!" said Mahogany.

"Yeah, I think I noticed," Aqua retorted. '_Who are they?_' Aqua asked himself. _'The man and that girl?_' Aqua had a feeling he should know his rescuer.

The Excadrill removed its claws from around Aqua's neck and deliberately went inside its Pokeball.

"Pikachu, Gliscor!" the man said, sending out a Gliscor. The Gliscor went over to the cages and glass and released the boys' Pokemon. Pikachu readied its electricity.

So, Col did the only reasonable thing to do when you're about to be electrocuted by a yellow mouse. He ran.

The man came over to Aqua and Mahogany; he removed their ropes.

"Are you okay, you two?" he asked. "Can you move?"

Aqua moved with ease. "Who are you, mister?" asked Aqua. "And the girl's name, too."

"Excuse me," said the girl. "I don't approve of how you called me 'the girl'. You could've said 'her' or 'your daughter', but no, you had to say _that."_

"Now, now," said the man. "Her name is Olive, she's my daughter. And me, I'm Ash."

"Wait, wait, wait," said Mahogany. "You mean…"

"Yes," said Olive. "He's Ash Ketchum."

The Gym Leader, Yukuro, had called Aqua earlier on the phone.

"If you come quickly, you'll be my first challenger of the day!" he had said.

Aqua had rushed over to the Gym as fast as he could. He didn't even stop to say hi to the Nurse Joy of the Green Pokemon Center. He rushed past the worker at the tower as well.

As you can tell, Aqua had developed quite a reputation after surviving a run-in with Team Blip.

Upon arriving at the Gym, Aqua saw that many people were waiting for him. First of all, Yukuro had reserved a battle for him. Aqua could tell from the fact that a few people were sitting on the stands labeled "Waiting Challengers Only".

Ash, Olive, Mahogany, and a few people Aqua didn't recognize were also there.

"Are you ready to start this battle?" Yukuro asked.

"I sure am!" was Aqua's answer. Yukuro walked over to the far end of the room.

"Go, Hawkling!" said Yukuro. Standing near Yukuro was a little, blue bird Pokemon with a curl on its head.

"What's a Hawkling?" Aqua asked Walter.

"HAWKLING, THE TINY HAWK POKEMON. HAWKLING ARE SAID TO HAVE DESCENDED FROM PIDGEY, AS IT AND ITS EVOLUTIONS ALL SHARE SIMILAR CHARACTERISTICS."

"I'll let you know right now," said Yukuro. "That I specialize in training Flying Types. Also, watch out for Hawkling's speed." As if to prove what Yukuro was saying, Hawkling began speeding around the room. "I believe that my son also trains a speedy Pokemon."

"Yeah," said Aqua. "I've seen Growlithe in action."

Mahogany gave out a chuckle.

"In that case, my choice will be Sheldeeze!" And out came his icy Pokemon.

"SHELL!" it said, confidently.

"I'll start this off with Whirlwind!" Hawkling flapped its arms. A whirl of wind came rushing towards Sheldeeze.

"Sheldeeze, counter it with Icy Wind," said Aqua. IT was a standoff. Neither side giving an inch.

"Hawkling, switch to Wing Attack!" Yukuro ordered. Hawkling stopped when its trainer said "switch" and began its descent when he said "Wing".

Hawkling continuously slapped Sheldeeze with its wings and there looked to be no escape.

"Sheldeeze, hit it with your head!" said Aqua.

Sheldeeze did as it was told, although it thought it was silly. Somehow, that enabled it to get out of Hawkling's attack.

"I see you found a way out of Wing Attack!" said Yukuro. "But it won't be that easy for the rest of the battle! Hawkling, Use Flash!"

There was a flash of light and Sheldeeze cupped its eyes. Sheldeeze was blinded!

"Now try to land a hit!" Yukuro laughed.

Aqua clenched his teeth. Should he call back Sheldeeze and win the battle with a healthier Pokemon? No, he thought, Sheldeeze can win this without eyesight!

"Okay, Hawkling, dive in with Peck!" Hawkling came down like a rocket and hit Sheldeeze square on the head. Sheldeeze cried out in pain.

"Hawkling, again!"

"Sheldeeze, use Icy Wind!" Sheldeeze shot out an Icy Wind Attack, but Hawkling easily dodged it. "Sheldeeze, spin!" Sheldeeze spun and hit Hawkling!"

Hawkling was grounded. Hawkling landed on a nearby rock.

"Sheldeeze, Take Down Attack!" Aqua said.

Sheldeeze rammed into Hawkling and crashed apart the boulder. Hawkling had fainted.

"Hawkling, no!" exclaimed the Gym Leader as he returned the bird Pokemon to its Pokeball. "You did a great job, now get some rest."

The next Pokemon Yukuro sent out Aqua could tell was Hawkling's evolved form. The Pokedex confirmed it as Flowrush, the Rush Hawk Pokemon.

Yukuro called Flowrush over and whispered something to it. Obviously a strategy he didn't want Aqua to hear.

Flowrush quietly flew behind Sheldeeze.

"Sheldeeze, it's behind you!" Aqua yelled. It was too late. Flowrush jumped up on Sheldeeze's head and gave it a powerful Drill Peck. Sheldeeze used Ice Ball without being told to and KO'ed Flowrush.

Aqua was speechless.

Yukuro once again recalled his Pokemon, annoyed that he was down to his final Pokemon.

When Yukuro sent out his last Pokemon, the Pokedex identified it as:

"GURTO, THE CLOUD HAWK POKEMON, AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF FLOWRUSH. GURTO LIVE IN GROUPS AND WILL DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT ONE ANOTHER."

Gurto went over to Sheldeeze and gave it a nudge. Sheldeeze fell and was knocked out. It couldn't take any more.

"Sheldeeze, you did a great job," said Aqua as Sheldeeze fell asleep at his feet. "It's time for my next Pokemon! Go! Tapolt!"

Out came Aqua's little Electric Type.

"Well now I could be in trouble," said Yukuro. "Everyone knows that Flying Types are weak against Electric Types."

"Tapolt, use Thundershock!" Tapolt let out an electric shock and epically missed Gurto.

"Well, that's a shame," said Yukuro sarcastically.

"Tapolt try it again!" said Aqua. Tapolt missed again.

Gurto went over to Yukuro and they discussed another strategy. Gurto went back out onto the field.

"Tapolt, one last time!" Tapolt was about to hit Gurto when Gurto began to glow. The attack hit and did major damage, but Aqua knew what this attack was. It was Bide.

Gurto unleashed the energy. Aqua covered his eyes and clenched his teeth as the light was extremely bright and filled the room. Yukuro did the same thing as Aqua. The light cleared away.

Tapolt had fainted.

To Be Continued…


	5. Dark Trainer In Milos Forest

**POKEMON AQUA**

Episode 5: Dark Trainer in Milos Forest

**Previously on Pokemon Aqua…**

**Aqua's Gym Battle continues as both he and Yukuro, the Gym Leader, are down to their last Pokemon. Who will be the victor of this epic battle? And where will Aqua go after Arlos City? There are 4 roads after all!**

There were two Pokemon on the field. On Aqua's side, Cubby, on Yukuro's side, Gurto. Aqua had already equipped Cubby with the black stone Mahogany had given him.

"Cubby, are you ready to do this?" asked Aqua. Aqua already knew the answer. It wasn't like Cubby would say no.

"CUB!" it said, in agreement.

"Then let's start out with Take Down!" Cubby came charging at Gurto but Gurto took to the air.

"Gurto, use Air Slash!" said Yukuro. Gurto brought down a wing and a slash of air came down on Cubby.

"Cubby! Use Tail Slap and go as hard as you can!" said Aqua. The slash came down and Cubby's Tail Slap missed. Cubby was knocked to the ground.

"Gurto, end this with Drill Peck!" said the Gym Leader. As Gurto was coming down, Cubby used Fairy Wind by instinct. Gurto was knocked away by it.

Cubby began to glow.

"Cubby is evolving!" said Ash from the stands.

As the glow disappeared, Aqua saw a new Pokemon that looked like a cross between Umbrion and Cubby.

"Cubby evolved into Umbrio!" Yukuro exclaimed.

"Ah, yes!" said Aqua.

"Gurto, use Whirlwind!" Yukuro said. A whirl of wind started up.

"Umbrio, ride the wind!" said Aqua. It was an amazing sight to see. The wind was so strong that Umbrio was able to run on top of it without falling.

"Now use Bite!" said Aqua. Umbrio jumped off the wind and bit Gurto on the tail feather.

"NO! Shake it off Gurto!" Gurto wasn't able to.

"Now Umbrio, jump and use Fairy Wind!" Umbrio used the momentum of the shake to jump up and unleash a Fairy Wind Attack.

"Did Aqua win?" Olive asked.

The dust cleared. Gurto had fainted. The people in the stands got up and started clapping. Aqua noticed that there was a considerably larger amount of people than he started out with.

After the battle, Yukuro came over to him.

"Here," he said. "You deserved this." Yukuro tossed him a badge.

"Looks like I just got the Air Badge!" Aqua said, holding his award in the air.

Aqua was on the video phone with his mother.

"Mom, I'm heading for Thundos City, now, which means I'll have to go through Milos Forest. Wish me luck," he said.

"But, honey, maybe you could come home, first."

"But, I just started my journey. Plus, I have this feeling that it just might be my destiny."

"Well, maybe destiny can wait."

"Like I said, mom, it's my destiny.

The next day, he prepared to leave when he heard a knock on the hotel room door. He opened the door and Mahogany and Olive stood there.

"Oh, hey guys," Aqua said. "Come to say good-bye?"

"Well, actually…" said Olive. She nudged Mahogany.

"No you say it!" Mahogany whispered to her.

"Come on, be a man!" she whispered back.

"No, you be a woman!"

"Uh, guys," said Aqua.

"We want to come with you on your journey," they said at the same time.

"Well, then come on!" said Aqua.

And they headed out towards Milos Forest.

Now, Aqua regretted not going home. They were now stranded in the middle of the forest. Luckily, Olive was good in the woods considering she had grown up in the Muros Forest.

But, unluckily, Aqua and Mahogany were not.

Night was falling, so they decided to set up camp. They all sent out their Pokemon. Aqua's Pokemon were Sheldeeze, Umbrio, and Tapolt. Mahogany's were Torgon, Wormake, and Growlithe. And lastly, Olive's Pokemon were Leper, Hawkling, and Oddish.

Aqua fell asleep in about 15 minutes.

Aqua woke up before all the others. Giving out a yawn, he looked around. He saw something.

It had some kind of machine attached to its back. It was yellow, and had sagging skin. Aqua knew this Pokemon. It was a Scraggy. It was standing on a rock…peeing?

Aqua took a step closer to it, intending to catch it.

It turned around and…said? "Mind your own business, will 'ya!"

Aqua stumbled back. "Y-y-you talk!?" he stammered.

"No, I'm creating an optical illusion with my mind," it said, sarcastically. "Yeah, I'm talking!"

"But how are you doing it?" Aqua asked.

The Scraggy turned back around. "This thing on my back does it," Scraggy answered. "Some weirdoes in blue suits put it on me. Some kind of experiment, I guess. Now, would you mind looking the other way?"

_Weird, _thought Aqua. _Why would people do that?_

Aqua suddenly realized. Blue suits! Team Blip!

Aqua was just about to head back to camp when Olive seemingly appeared out of nowhere!

"Ah!" he yelped. "God, Olive, don't do that! You scared the living poffins out of me!"

"Sorry, it's just that Mahogany went looking for you," she said.

"Why?" said Aqua. "I've only been got about ten minutes."

"Well, Mahogany's a worrywart…" her voice trailed on.

_You know this after only a day of travelling with him? _Aqua thought to himself.

"Hey, get your dirty hands off me!"

"That's Scraggy's voice!" Aqua said, running after him.

"Wait that was a Pokemon talking?" Olive asked, right before coming right after him.

"Hey, wait for me guys," Mahogany said as he caught up with them.

They reached a clearing where a strange-looking, black haired kid was standing with Scraggy in his hands.

"Ah, help!" Scraggy called.

Aqua saw that the kid kept trying to catch the Scraggy with a Pokeball, but the beam kept missing.

"Oh, what the HECK!" he yelled. "Why won't you go into the Pokeball!?"

"Just leave me alone!" Scraggy said.

"How is it talking?" Mahogany asked aloud.

"Team Blip must be experimenting with Pokemon speech," Aqua answered. "The machine on its back helps it speak to humans."

Olive stepped forward until she was almost nose-to-nose with the other kid.

"Who are you?" Olive demanded.

"Damon!" he said, trying to be intimidating. He backed away. "I'm a Dark Trainer."

"Dark Trainer?" Aqua and Mahogany both said aloud.

"Listen, I don't like the sound of 'Dark Trainer', but you'd better get of here and leave Pokemon alone!"

"Whatever," he said, putting Scraggy down. "It wasn't working anyway." He walked away. "I'll get you next time!" And with that, he was gone.

Aqua saw, out of the corner of his eye, Scraggy running into the forest.

_Shame, _thought Aqua. _I was going to ask it some questions about Team Blip._

"We should probably get out of this forest, now," said Mahogany.

Aqua and the others continued on towards Thundos City when a Pokemon came running towards them.

"ADDUUUUN!" it yipped excitedly. Aqua staggered back. The Pokemon kind of reminded him of a Plusle, only a lot bigger.

A girl with blond hair and shockingly yellow eyes kind running towards them. She picked up the Pokemon.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It must've gotten excited. We don't normally see people come through the forest."

"Well, some of us aren't that normal," Aqua said to Mahogany, nudging him with his elbow.

"Oh, shut up." Mahogany said. "Anyways, what is that Pokemon? I've never seen it before."

"Oh, this is Addun," she replied.

Aqua brought out Walter, his Pokedex.

"ADDUN, THE CHEERING POKEMON, AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF PLUSLE. ADDUN GAINS THE ELEMENT OF FIRE TO HELP WITH THE HEATING UP OF BATTERIES."

"While you're at it," the girl said. "You might as well look up Subtractle as well."

Walter immediately responded.

"SUBTRACTLE, THE CHEERING POKEMON, AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF MINUN. SUBTRACTLE, LIKE ADDUN, GAINED A NEW TYPE UPON EVOLVING. ITS NEW WATER ELEMENT HELPS COOLING DOWN ADDUNS OVERHEAT."

"So they go together," said Aqua. "Like twins!"

"So, uh, could you tell us how—"Mahogany started to say, but Olive stepped on his foot before he could finish.

"Be nice!" she whispered to him. "What's your name?"

"Oh, me, I'm Electra," she answered.

"Electra!" someone called.

"Coming, mom!" Electra answered back. Electra glanced at Aqua and the others. "And with visitors!" she added.

And with that, Electra led them out of Milos Forest.

To Be Continued…


	6. A Brother and a Tag-Teram Battle

**POKEMON AQUA**

Episode 6: A Brother and a Tag-Team Battle

**Previously on Pokemon Aqua…**

**While traveling in Milos Forest, Aqua, Mahogany, and Olive meet Damon, a so-called dark trainer. After driving him off, the trainers are met by Electra and her Addun, and exit Milos Forest.**

Route 8 was amazing! There were Pokemon teeming everywhere, the grass was a luscious green, and there were apple trees all around.

"This place is beautiful!" said Olive.

"My family owns Route 8 and the land around it, so were very rich," said Electra. "The apples trees were planted by my mother."

They neared a huge house guarded by a gate. A girl bowed her head to them as they passed through.

"That's my sister, Favion," Electra said.

"Hey, Electra," Mahogany called. "Would you mind if I explored the route? I'm hoping I might catch a Pokemon."

"Of course!"

"Hey, Mahogany, I'm coming with you!" Aqua said, trailing behind.

While there, Mahogany attempted to catch a Beautifly, but failed. There later had a picnic from the fruits there were able to find on the route.

They were halfway back to Electra's house when they spotted Augie and another boy. This boy had matted brown hair, deep blue eyes, and a shirt depicting a Pikachu eating an apple. Weirdly, he was the exact opposite of Augie. He was even smiling!

"Hey, Augie!" Aqua said, running up to him. Augie looked surprised. "Well, didn't think I'd ever see you again!" Aqua said to him.

The other boy looked confused. Then he seemed to get whatever he was confused about.

"Ohhh," he said. "So _you _must be Aqua. I'm Augie's brother, Reese. You know, Augie's told me a lot about you. Like how rude you are, how pathetic you are, oh, and how much you suck at battling." Augie was nodding his head the entire time.

"I'll have you know that I beat him at a battle and that everything else is lies!" Aqua shouted.

"Alright, let's calm down," Mahogany said.

"Oh I'm very calm can't you tell!?" Aqua continued shouting.

When Aqua was done with his tantrum, Reese continued with his talking.

"I always wanted to test my skills against you, Aqua, but since we have four of us here, let's have a tag=team battle!"

Aqua had seen tag-team battles on TV before, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to be in one.

"We accept your challenge!" Mahogany said without Aqua's consent.

"Augie?" said Reese.

"Hm."

"Are you up to the challenge?"

"Yeah, sure, haven't got anything else to do," he answered.

"I'll say the rules," said Reese. "First, each trainer may only use one Pokemon. Second, when your Pokemon faints, you are out of the battle. Third, whichever side's Pokemon are both unable to battle first loses."

The four got into their positions.

They all sent out their Pokemon at the same time. Aqua had sent out Sheldeeze, Mahogany had out Torgon, Augie with his Strawicle, and Reese had a Pikachu before him.

"Battle, begin!" Mahogany said.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Sheldeeze!" Reese said.

"And Strawicle, Tackle his Torgon!"

Torgon dodged out of the way and took the Thunderbolt to protect Sheldeeze.

"Sheldeeze, Ice Ball!" said Aqua.

Sheldeeze began charging up its Ice Ball attack when Pikachu came in with a Quick Attack, destroying it.

"Okay, Strawicle, use Icicle Punch on Torgon!"

Aqua tried to get Sheldeeze to stop it with an Icy Wind Attack, but it was too late. Torgon was down for the count.

"Errgh," Mahogany growled. "Torgon, return." Torgon was brought back into the Pokeball and Mahogany stepped away from the battle. "Guess it's just you now, Aqua."

_How am I going to win against both Augie _and _Reese? _Aqua asked himself.

"Sheldeeze, Take Down on Pikachu!"

"Pikachu, intercept with Iron Tail!"

Aqua could tell it did more damage to Sheldeeze than Pikachu. The Take Down recoil did nothing to even it out.

"I didn't know your Pikachu knew Iron Tail," Augie said to Reese.

"Well, you've gone for a month, so I've been training.

"Sheldeeze, use Water gun on Strawicle!" Aqua said.

"Huh?" Reese and Augie said at the same time. Aqua had caught them of guard, but since Strawicle was a Normal-Ice Type, the attack did virtually nothing.

""Hey, Augie," Reese said. "What do you say I end this?"

"Go ahead."

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!"

Pikachu jumped into the air, tail raised, ball of electricity charging.

"Sheldeeze jump and use Tackle!" Aqua said.

Sheldeeze jumped into the air and pummeled into Pikachu, changing its course right as it released Electro Ball. The attack went spiraling towards Strawicle!

"No, Strawicle!" Augie cried.

As the attack hit the ground, dust flew around, blocking the outcome from view. When the dust cleared, they saw that Strawicle had fainted.

As Augie was returning it to its Pokeball, Aqua saw a weird looking Pokemon stroll by. It reminded Aqua of a Pichu, yet nothing like it. He decided to look it up with Walter.

"PICKID, THE BABY FUSED POKEMON. WHILE SCIENTISTS WERE WORKING ON THE DISCOVERY OF POKEMON FUSION, A NEW STRAND OF POKEMON EVOLUTION CHAIN WAS CREATED. THIS CHAIN WAS MADE BY FUSING ELECTABUZZ WITH PIKACHU. THE CHAIN CONSISTS OF PICKID, PIKABUZZ, AND RAIVIRE."

"Whoah," said Aqua. "I didn't know that they could make Pokemon from other Pokemon."

"They even tried to clone Pichu while they were at it," said Reese. "Just search 'Pichu clone' in your Pokedex."

So Aqua searched it up and a Pokemon entry appeared.

"ROCHIKA, THE CLONE POKEMON. ROCHIKA IS A FAILED EXPERIMENT WHILE TRYING TO CLONE PICHU. SIMILAR ENTRIES ARE THE MEW-DITTO THEORY. CLICK HERE FOR MEW-DITTO THEORY."

Aqua was about to continue his Pokedex trek when he saw that Pickid was walking away.

"I'll look at that later," he said to himself. "But for now, follow that Pickid!"

So Aqua, Mahogany, Augie, and Reese took chase. They followed Pickid into Thundos City. Aqua remembered passing a fountain and what looked to be a Pokemon Gym. They reached a high building with a crooked gutter coming from the side. Pickid found a way to get up the gutter and onto the top of the building. It seemed to be teasing them.

"Well, how are we going to get up there?" Aqua asked.

"Maybe my Porygon could go," Augie suggested.

So they tried that, but Porygon wasn't able to hover that high.

Aqua decided to head towards the Gym.

"See you guys!" he called back.

Aqua wandered, not being able to remember which way the Gym was located. He kept walking until he spotted it.

Upon entering, he saw a screen. The words on it said: ANSWER THE FOLLOWING QUESTIONS TO GAIN ACCESS

Below that it said: VOICE CONTROLLED

The questions began to appear.

NAME

"Aqua," he answered.

FULL

"Oh," Aqua realized it wanted his full name. "Aqua Daisuke Saitou."

BADGES

"Do you want to know how many I have or which ones I have?"

NUMBER

"One."

TIME

_What kind of question is that?_

Aqua looked at his Pokedex. "Uhh, 2:34?"

TIME ON JOURNEY

"Oh, umm, about a month." _When did they start doing this?_

Before the next question could come, Aqua heard a scream.

Aqua ran out of the Gym.

"HOOOONNNCH" Aqua heard a flapping of wings and recognized the sound of Honchcrows flying away.

Then, he heard someone say: "I've got you now, kid!" He ran into an alleyway where he thought he heard the commotion.

"Stop!" Aqua then heard. Aqua recognized that voice. Then, a flash of light.

Aqua now saw a man in a business suit, blue jacket, and sunglasses fall to the ground.

A familiar kid was standing with a familiar Pokemon next to him. "What happened here?" Aqua asked.

"I'm not sure," Reese replied. "But we should get out of here." They ran out with Pickid following close behind.

When they were a ways away from that alley, they resumed talking.

"So, this guy was saying something about a sword and then, not ten seconds later, he was on the ground, having been electrocuted." Reese explained.

"It must've been your Pikachu protecting you."

"No, Pikachu was left at the Pokemon Day Care," Reese continued. "It was Pickid here who saved me."

"Wait, hold up!" Aqua said. "You abandoned your Pikachu!?"

"No, no, of course not," Reese defended. "I left it there with a friends Pikachu so I could get a Pichu egg."

"Huh?"

"Oh, you can get an egg by leaving two Pokemon of the opposite gender at the Pokemon Day Care."

"I'd love to do that!" Aqua said.

"Wait, I forgot to say that they have to be from the same egg group."

"What's an egg group?" Aqua asked. Aqua felt that this conversation was dragging on.

"It's hard to explain, but I can check your Pokemon's egg group."

So Aqua sent out his Pokemon and Reese's Pokedex, Bolt, checked their egg groups.

"SHELDEEZE: A WATER/ICE TYPE. EGG GROUP: WATER 1/WATER 3. UMBRIO: A DARK/MAGIC TYPE. EGG GROUP: FIELD/MAGIC. TAPOLT: AN ELECRIC TYPE. EGG GROUP: THUNDER."

"Thanks, Bolt," Reese said. "Oh, it's getting late, I should head back to my apartment." And he ran off.

"See you!" Aqua said.

To Be Continued…


	7. Team Blip and the Static Badge

**POKEMON AQUA**

Episode 7: Team Blip and the Static Badge

Aqua was now ready to battle the Gym Leader, so he headed for the Thundos City Gym once again. But before he got there, Mahogany came to him.

"Aqua, you really shouldn't just battle the Gym Leader before training." He said. "He hasn't been that long since your last Gym battle, and this one is going to be a lot tougher."

"So, you mean I should train my Pokemon a lot more before going to battle the Gym?"

"That's exactly what I mean, and I want you to battle me for training!"

"Okay, then," Aqua said. "But, let's go get Olive to judge."

They headed back to Electra's house, but when they got there she was gone!

Aqua went into her room and found a note on the bed.

Dear Aqua and Mahogany,

Don't worry about me, I've gone to breed Oddish with Leper.

Love,

Olive.

P.S. Don't go to the Day Care.

P.S.S. Don't call my Dex, because I left it at the house.

"Hmm, what's this about?" Mahogany asked, coming into the room. He took it out of Aqua's hands and read it over.

"Sounds suspicious, doesn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, but let's not worry about it," Aqua said.

"So you'd really put your Gym Battle before your friends!?" Mahogany asked.

"No, that's not"—Aqua started.

"Doesn't matter," Mahogany said. "I'm going whether you like it or not!" And he stormed out.

Aqua followed him. On the way out, Aqua noticed that Electra wasn't there. _I wonder where she could have gone, _Aqua thought as he followed Mahogany out the door.

They got to the Day Care and someone was waiting there for them, but it wasn't Olive.

"Miss me?" Col asked. But this time, someone was also with him. It was a man almost the exact opposite of Col. He had a black suit, also had glasses, but these were shades, and brown hair.

"Let's just cut to the chase," said the man.

"I was supposed to say that!" Col snapped. "Just because it's your turn doesn't mean you can steal my line, Cassel!"

"Jeez, bro."

"Jeez, yourself!"

The fighting went on for a while, then they finally stopped, seeming to notice the boys for the first time.

"Okay, if you don't hand over the blades, the girl will get hurt!" Col said.

Olive came into view along with Col's Excadrill. Its claws seemed to be sharper.

"Why do you keep talking about these blades!?" Mahogany shouted. "Listen, you have the wrong people!"

"The Flame Blade you idiot!" Cassel said.

"Why do they keep playing dumb?" Col asked himself.

They heard a banging on the door.

"Who is it!?" Cassel said hastily.

"Someone here to get their daughter back!"

"Ash Ketchum, if this is you then get out! This is none of your business!" Cassel said.

They then heard a scratching sound on the door and Ash, with a Heracross by his side, burst in. Aqua could see fear in Cassel's eyes.

"Let. Her. Go." Ash said.

"Why should we?" Cassel asked, grabbing Olive and squeezing her arm.

"I said, let her go!" Heracross used Mega Horn and crashed into the wall. "Next time, that wall might be you!"

"Let's go. Give him what he wants." Col said. Cassel threw Olive to the ground and the two ran out.

Aqua and the others released the Day Care owners and the Pokemon and took off Olive's muzzle.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for the damage," Ash said to the Day Care owners. He then turned around to face Aqua and Mahogany. The two braced themselves. Ash kneeled down in front of them. "Take care of my daughter."

They let out a sigh of relief.

After that, Aqua once again headed to the Gym. The questions on the machine appeared like before.

NAME

"Aqua Daisuke Saitou." Upon hearing the name, the machine skipped to where Aqua left off.

NUMBER OF POKEMON

"Three."

YOU MAY PASS

Aqua went through the gate and was amazed. The ceiling opened up to reveal clouds and to the side, where an audience might sit, was a small chemistry lab. Aqua decided he might check out the lab. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself.

He took a few steps closer to the lab when a man walked out.

He was wearing a yellow football jersey (Aqua didn't recognize the team) with a lab coat over it. Along with that, he had glasses and white gloves.

"Hey, kid, I'm the Gym Leader here. What's your name?"

"Aqua," he answered. "I'm from Delos Town!"

"Ah, a Delos kid. I've seen a few of them running around."

"I've come here to challenge you to a battle!"

"Of course, my name is Eo."

Mahogany then came in through the gate.

"Hey, how did you get past my machine?" Eo asked.

"Uhh, you do know that it takes ten minutes for the questions to load back up after each survey, right?" Mahogany answered.

"Oh, a flaw in my invention," Eo said, dissapointadly.

"I came here to judge the battle," Mahogany said. Then he gave Aqua a look that clearly meant _I told you to train!_

_Sorry, _Aqua told him with his own message face.

"I'm not going to be judged by a kid," Eo said angrily.

"I'm not just a kid!" Mahogany said. "I'm the son of the Arlos City Gym Leader!"

"Oh, well in that case, go ahead," Eo said.

Everyone got into their positions.

Aqua sent out his Pokemon, Sheldeeze.

"That was the wrong Pokemon to choose," Eo said.

"Why is that?" Aqua asked.

"Because this Gym is an Electric Type Gym!" Eo then sent out his Pokemon. Aqua didn't recognize it. It seemed to be of the Electric Rodent family, Pikachu, Pichu, Plusle and Minun, Pachirisu, and Dedenne. It had a tail that resembled one of Eletrivire's tails.

"POSSSWIRE, THE PLAY DEAD POKEMON. AN ELECTRIC/LIGHT TYPE. POSSWIRE PLAYS DEAD TO ELECTICUTE PREDATORS AND PREY THAT COME NEAR."

Mahogany gave out the judge's speech.

"This battle will be a battle between Eo, the Gym Leader, and Aqua the challenger. This will be a two-on-two match where only the challenger can make substitutions. The battle will end when all of either sides Pokemon are unable to battle. Battle, begin!"

"Sheldeeze, use Icy Wind!"

"SHELLLLL!" said Sheldeeze as it blasted out its attack.

"Posswire, Light Screen!" said Eo.

A barrier formed in front of Posswire. The Icy Wind Attack was absorbed by the Light Screen.

"As long as Light Screen is up, Posswire only receives half the damage from non-physical attacks."

"Then I'll just have to use physical!" Aqua said. "Sheldeeze, use Take Down!"

"Posswire, use Nuzzle"

Sheldeeze hit Posswire with the Take Down Attack, but Posswire got right back up and used Nuzzle on Sheldeeze. Sheldeeze stopped moving!

"What happened to Sheldeeze?" Aqua asked.

"It's paralyzed!" Mahogany said. "You should call it back!"

"Would you be quiet and stop being a lousy judge I'm trying to win here!" Eo said.

"Sheldeeze, return!" Aqua pondered what Pokemon to use next. He looked over at Mahogany who was discreetly making a U with his fingers. U meaning Umbrio. "Go, Umbrio!"

"UMMMBRI" Umbrio said.

"Umbrio, use Fairy Wind!" Aqua said.

Umbrio jumped into the air and unleashed a Fairy Wind Attack on Posswire. Posswire fainted on the spot.

"Posswire is unable to battle," Mahogany stated. "The winner is Umbrio."

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon. Aqua sent Sheldeeze back out.

"Go! Raivire!" Eo said.

The second evolution of Pickid appeared before him.

Sheldeeze's paralysis seemed to have worn off.

"Sheldeeze! Use Icy Wind!" Aqua said. Sheldeeze used Icy Wind, but something unexpected happened. This unexpected turn of events just might have won Aqua the battle. Raivire was frozen!

"Raivire is unable to battle!" Mahogany stated. "The winner is Aqua!"

"Alright!" Aqua yipped.

Eo came over to Aqua with something in his hands.

"I owe you this," Eo said. Eo then put something in Aqua's hand. "The Static Badge."

"Thank you very much," Aqua said quite hastily.

"I only hope you can live up to its name!" Eo joked. "Now about that flaw…" Eo walked off into his lab.

To Be Continued…


	8. The Tunnel and the Tower

**POKEMON AQUA**

Episode 8: The Tunnel and the Tower

"So, where are we headed?" asked Mahogany.

"Lefos Town," Olive replied. "But we'll be going through Shados Town first."

"What's in Shados Town?" Aqua asked.

Olive pored over her Pokedex. "It's known for its graveyard in the middle of town, and for its abandoned tower, which is said to be haunted."

At the words graveyard and haunted, Aqua and Mahogany felt like they were going to be sick.

"Isn't there another way to Lefos Town?" Mahogany asked.

"Unless you mean going through uncharted and untamed forest," Olive began. "Then swimming across Rough Waters Bay, then no."

"I'd take my chances with the Bay," Aqua said.

"Then go right ahead," said Olive.

Aqua looked at the forest and decided to take his chances with Shados Town.

Reese then caught up with them.

"Oh, hey Reese!' Aqua said to him as Reese sped away.

"See you in Shados Town!" Reese called back to them.

"You guys aren't just going to let him get away, let's go!" Aqua said. And they all took off running towards Shados Town.

After a while Aqua began to lag behind. In fact, no one noticed when he fell.

It was dark, and he couldn't reach the opening. He stood there for a very long time. Then, he decided he would try to find the end of, what he thought it was, the tunnel.

He continued along for a very long time until he thought he saw the end. It was still pitch black when he fell once again. He hit the ground, or whatever, since the ground was way above him. Aqua heard mumbling, and then the sound of a Pokemon coming out of its Pokeball.

Then, he felt a powdery substance come over him and he fell asleep.

When he came to, he could hear the voices of Olive and Mahogany.

"Is that you, Aqua?" he heard Olive ask.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Great, we saw you weren't behind us and when we saw this tunnel, we knew you must've fallen in." Mahogany said. "Follow us, we know the way out."

They kept walking forward until Aqua saw a staircase leading into light. Aqua ran ahead. When he exited he looked behind him to see if Mahogany and Olive were coming. But they weren't there.

Aqua turned around and saw a huge tower. It had windows shaped like eyes and a door shaped like a mouth. There were big spikes protruding from either side.

To his side, Aqua saw a town. Then, Mahogany and Olive came running towards him from out of the town limits.

"Wait, how did you guys get over"—Aqua began to say when Olive gave him a quick hug.

"We were looking everywhere for you!" she said after letting go.

"What are you talking about?" Aqua asked. "You guys were with me in the tunnel."

"I'm not sure you know what you're talking about," Mahogany said.

Aqua decided to drop the subject.

"So anyways, where are we?" Aqua asked.

"Right now," Mahogany answered. "We are standing in front of Shados Tower."

"So that means that we're in Shados Town!" Aqua said.

"Great detective work!" Mahogany said sarcastically.

They went into Shados Town and instantly saw a café.

"Boy, am I hungry!" Aqua said. "Let's eat." Then he went right into the café.

"Umm," Olive said to Mahogany. "Which of you has money?"

"Us?" Mahogany asked. "I thought you did!"

They both sighed.

Mahogany and Olive followed Aqua in.

"Hey, Aqua..." said Olive.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked.

"We kind of don't have any money, sorry," Olive said.

They all sulked out of the cafe.

Even though they seemed to be in a ghost town, there was still people milling about. Aqua also saw lost Pokemon. He thought he even saw a Zigzagoon that didn't touch the ground!

Aqua went into the Pokemon Center while Olive and Mahogany were doing who knows what. Aqua spotted Augie laying down cards with pictures of Pokemon on a table. Across from him was another kid doing the same thing.

"Here, I'll trade my Bagon for your Gliscor and Registeel," Augie said.

"No way!" exclaimed the other kid. "You think I'm so dumb that I don't know the low value of an HS Undaunted Bagon!?"

"Sorry, just checking..." Augie chuckled.

"Go away!" Augie said to Aqua as he came closer. When Aqua didn't leave, Augie and the other kid left.

"Wait, hey," Aqua went up to Augie and grabbed his arm.

"Get off of me!" Augie complained. Augie wrenched his arm away and gave Aqua an evil glare.

"Sorry," Aqua apologized. "But I was hoping you had passed the Gym around here and could tell me how to get there."

"There isn't a Gym in every Town, you know," Augie said. "Besides, if there was one, you wouldn't ever get to train and you would always lose."

"I'm taking there isn't a Gym here," Aqua finished.

"No, but if you are lost, that guy sitting across the Center," Augie pointed to a man on the other side, "he'll give you a map." And with that, Augie was out of there with the other kid following his actions.

Aqua didn't need a map, he had the MapApp, but he knew Mahogany's Pokedex didn't have it, so he might as well get a map for him.

"Excuse me, mister," Aqua said to him.

"Yeah, what is it, kid?" he answered.

"Someone told me you could give me a map?"

"He probably didn't explain everything to you," the man said, getting up from his lunch to turn and face Aqua.

"I can't give you a map," he started to explain. "But I can give you a MapApp card. Plus, nothing comes for free."

"Well, then, what's your price?"

"If you can find a scroll in Shados Tower, I'll let you have it."

"What do you mean, 'a scroll'," Aqua questioned.

"There's only one," the man answered.

"Come on, Aqua, it won't kill you," Mahogany said.

"Are you sure?" Aqua asked. Then, "Oh my gosh, Mahogany, how long have you been there!?"

"Long enough," he said. "Let's go!"

So they headed out towards Shados Tower. After about a minute, Mahogany disappeared. Aqua looked behind him to see Olive and Mahogany running after him. When they caught up to him, they asked him what he was doing. Aqua knew that Mahogany already knew, so he explained it to Olive.

"All this for Mahogany's MapApp?" Olive asked.

"I'm really doing it for the challenge," Aqua said. "Who knows, maybe we'll find some Pokemon!"

Aqua was still confused about how they keep disappearing.

On the way to Shados Tower, Mahogany said, "Did you ever think that maybe the reason Augie hates you so much is because you both have the _au _sound in your name and you live up to it more?" He was probably joking.

"Mahogany, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Olive said to him.

They went into the tower and instantly realized their mistake. The tower was a maze!

To Be Continued…


End file.
